


Seebeck Effect

by KHfreak813



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Homophobic Bullying, Irrational homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHfreak813/pseuds/KHfreak813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot gifted to maryranstadler1. The Seebeck Effect. A phenomenon in which a temperature difference between two dissimilar electrical conductors or semiconductors produces a voltage difference. Hot and cold come together to make electricity, opposites working to create something incredible. Just like Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt. Highschool AU. Gerita. Shounen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seebeck Effect

Hello readers! I would like to thank a guest for leaving kudos in Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità and one guest for doing so in Hakkōna plus **Ithillas** for performing the latter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **maryranstadler1** for guessing the endgame ship correctly in  Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità! This one-shot is dedicated to you!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile and in ff.net! ^_^

Make sure to leave plenty of reviews! They make me happy! XD

Please don't flame! Don't like, don't read.

Oh yeah, I came up with this idea all by myself! Cool, huh? :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Ugh. It's _him_."

"Why did _he_ have to step into the room?"

"Why is this loser even allowed to set foot into the campus?"

"Homo fags like this pansy don't even deserve to live."

A brunet male who possessed a long curl on the left side of his head and limpid brown eyes, clad in a tan suit over a white dress shirt and red tie on his upper half with black dress pants and shoes on the lower just so happened to pass by a crowd of students, arms out as he pranced about. Guess how the comments above were started?

However, despite all the vile slander hurled the target's way, the smile never left his face, that dazzling grin which put the brightest of stars to shame. "Buongiorno a tutti!"

"Ugh. Just because the poove speaks in a foreign language, that does _not_ make him cool." Eyes were rolled in a dramatic fashion.

A harsh snicker resounded. "I know, right? If anything, that makes him even more lame."

"Excuse me." The insolent pair ceased their rude comments, turning to face a bulky blond with bright blue eyes in the same school uniform as the brunet and the rest who had just tapped their shoulders, the arrival glancing at the object of their ridicule as he was skipping away. "Who is he?"

What appeared to be sympathy flashed through one of the guy's eyes. "You're the new student, right?" Nod. The speaker sighed. "You want to stay _far_ away from that femme. His name is—" Shiver "—Feliciano Vargas."

"Seriously, run away from him like he's the plague!" The other jumped in. "Or better yet, beat him up!" Arms were crossed. "Maybe you could beat the gay out of him!"

A head was shaken. "Don't we wish that were possible? Believe me, everyone here has already tried." Wait what?!

"I know." Shrug. "I'm still hanging onto that hope though."

The two proceeded to walk away, sneering. "You, me, and everyone."

"Was?!" Just what had he walked into?!

* * *

"Okay everyone. I would like for you to settle down."

A man who wore rectangular glasses and had wavy chestnut tresses—a mole to the left of his lower lip—and was adorned in a fancy blue coat stood in front of the adolescents present, banging a meter stick to the board.

Instantly everyone silenced, the adult clearing his throat. "Thank you." He faced a certain blond who stood beside him. "I am Roderich Edelstein, your AP Chemistry teacher for the year." He bowed. "It is my greatest honor to make you a new addition to my class, Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Likewise." The fulvous returned the polite gesture. "It is my greatest honor to become a part of your outstanding class. I know I will learn a lot here."

The teacher smiled. "I'm glad." He then looked into the sea of students, searching for a free seat. "You can sit beside..." There was only one available. In the very back of the classroom. Isolated from everyone else. "...Feliciano Vargas. Vargas, raise your hand."

"Here!" It didn't matter; he could _never_ forget that...encounter with said male in the morning. _Never_.

Obeying, he walked over to the spot, gasps ringing out with each step he took.

"Oh my god! He has to sit with the fag?!"

"Don't tell me that pansy will turn him into one of _them_ ; he's too cool to become gay!"

"I feel so bad for him!"

"I would rather die than be in his place, having to sit by the homo!"

WHAM! All eyes snapped onto the Austrian as that meter stick was slammed into his desk, amethyst hues glaring _death_ at all those who were spouting those horrid insults. "QUIET! STOP ATTACKING VARGAS ALREADY!" You wouldn't expect that from a man who appeared so fine and aristocratic.

"I-It's fine Roderich!" Nervous laughter. "I-I'm fine with it; after all, I _am_ gay so what they're saying is the truth!"

The instructor shook his head, sympathy evident. "Vargas..."

"Hey there!" The auburn had turned to face the flaxen who had just took his seat beside said auburn, waving wildly at him. "Where are you from?! Do you speak any languages other than English?! When's your birthday?! How old are you?! Do you have any brothers or sisters?! Did you make any friends yet?!"

Once the onslaught of questions had _finally_ ceased, the interrogated made to answer them with a huff. "I'm from Germany. I speak German in addition to English. My birthday is October 3rd. I just turned seventeen and am supposed to be a junior but I skipped a grade. I have an older brother who is twenty. I have not made any friends yet."

"Oh! That's cool—except for the not making any friends part." All in a rush. "I'm from Italy. I speak Italian in addition to English. My birthday is March 17th. I'm seventeen as well and a senior—which makes me older than you!" Laugh. A blond brow twitched. The speaker commenced. "I also have an older brother who is twenty. And..." A melancholic glint entered limpid brown eyes. "...I don't have any friends. Even after all my time here."

Blue eyes softened. "Feliciano—"

"Don't pity the homo!" Snort. "It's _his_ fault for not having any friends!"

Sneer. "He's the one who _chooses_ to be gay and shoves his gayness into everyone's face!"

"EVERYONE! SILENCE! SHUT UP!" The uncharacteristic display of fury in the teacher's face extinguished any and all sounds. Mumbling under his breath, the man continued. "Anyways...I am assigning everyone a project that will be due in two weeks." Groans resounded across the room. However, a stern glare all but shut them up. Adjusting his necktie, the announcer commenced. "You all will be working with the people you sit next to and will be assigned a topic of my choosing."

The hazel squealed. "Yay! We'll be working together Ludwig!"

"Yes..." A sigh had to be repressed.

The Edelstein finally reached a certain corner in the very back, clearing his throat as he made to address the Italian and German. "You two will be researching the Seebeck Effect."

"Yes sir!" Salute.

A blond brow twitched. "Your right hand, not your left!"

"Oh! Oops!" Right-hand salute.

A smile crossed the Austrian's face. "You'll get used to it, Beilschmidt." Roderich proceeded to return to the front of the room, addressing the entire class. "I expect these reports to be lengthy and thorough." More groans. Once again silenced. "Use the rest of these two hours for research and be productive!" He pulled out a cart of laptops, allowing all the students to use them—for educational purposes of course.

"Alright! Let's get started!" One moment Feliciano was in his chair and the next he was gone, reappearing in the next moment with two of the devices in hand. The fulvous rested his temples in his hands, rubbing them. Why did he—someone who is taciturn and reserved—have to be paired up with someone who is so talkative and outgoing?! They were opposites!

...

RING! RING! The ringing of that bell signaled the end of the second block, practically everyone fleeing at the blessed sound from the immense torture of that cursed class. All but two. "Hey! Let's go already Ludwig!" Of course it was those two.

"There's no need to rush." Blue eyes rolled. "Geez."

A large arm received several insistent tugs. "Come on! I want to show you aroun—"

"Beilschmidt." The pair whipped their heads toward Edelstein as he approached them, glancing at the addressed. "I need to talk to you. Vargas, go to your next class."

Lips twisted into a frown. "Ma—"

"No buts." Amethyst hues narrowed.

Feliciano pouted. "...Okay." The sullen proceeded to stomp off.

"That guy..." Those amethyst hues promptly softened as their owner gazed at the one before him. "Vargas...Feliciano is like a son to me." Lavender depths scrunched closed. "He is such a kind and sweet person but he's been ruthlessly bullied for something he can't control!"

Realization dawned on the blond. "Because he's gay?"

"...Yes." Reluctant nod. "He's known as 'the fag' and constantly has homophobic slurs directed at him." A fist clenched. "There isn't much anyone can do about it though; even a teacher like me is powerless since all the staff...including the principle and superintendent...are also homophobic. In fact, they see what those terrible children are doing as 'necessary correctional' behavior."

Azure orbs widened. "That's horrible..."

"It is." That fist clenched tighter and tighter. "The only reason he wasn't unjustly expelled is because the school district doesn't want to look bad for expelling a homosexual student; the LGBTQIA community would be in an uproar and they don't want all that bad attention brought to them."

A mouth dropped. "...No way."

"Do you know why I did what I did?" Attention snapped back to the elder.

Confusion colored the younger's eyes. "Do what?"

"Choose the partners?" A head shook. The older sighed. "Usually, no one wants to work with Feliciano for obvious reasons and he has to do everything on his own." Purple bore into blue. "I pray with all my heart you can help him, be different from the rest. Please be his friend."

"...I'll try." The fulvous proceeded to walk away after receiving his pass, heading towards his next class.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

"I can't believe that new student is hanging out with that pansy!"

"Did the queer curse him?! To force him to fall for him?! Gross!"

"Oh my god! How horrible! I would kill myself if that were to happen to me!"

"Wouldn't we all?!"

That was _exactly_ what the blond didn't want; all those eyes gluing onto him unnerved him horrendously! Not that Feliciano seemed to notice. "What's your favorite food Ludwig?! Mine is pasta!"

"...Mine is wurst." Sigh.

Giggle. "That's so cool! Ve—"

"SHUT UP ALREADY YOU FAG!" The brunet was subsequently yanked up by an abrupt arm, dangling by his collar. Turns out it was one of the guys from earlier. "STOP TRYING TO TURN THE NEW GUY INTO A HOMO QUEER JUST LIKE YOU—"

A hand suddenly clasped onto his shoulder, the bully whirling around to the source. "I would appreciate it if you stopped assaulting my friend."

"Friend?" Sneer. "What, are you pitying the fag?"

Harsh chuckle. "Or could it be he's a fag too?"

"Is that so?" Knuckles were cracked. "Well then, let's fix this gay—"

The flashing fist was caught instantly, the constricting grip threatening to break bones. "I would appreciate it if you left us alone." Throwing that fist to the side, the German proceeded to walk off, all eyes glued onto him as everyone present had frozen over in shock.

"Ludwig...are you mad at me?" The two had left the building, now currently in the parking lot.

The addressed rubbed his temples, huffing. "It's not your fault you're being bullied." Blue eyes suddenly snapped up, stern. "You need to stand up for yourself."

"...I can't." Bangs hid brown eyes. "I've tried multiple times in the past, but each attempt ended with more people beating me up than before; it only makes things worse." His frame shook. "Roderich can't do anything and the other staff deliberately turn a blind eye to what's happening, even encouraging it." A head shot up, tears shining in miserable brown eyes. "Did you mean it?! When you said 'friend'?!"

A hesitant nod. "...Yes." The blond shook his head. "I can't just let you suffer like this..." Red suddenly tinted cheeks. "...especially since I'm the same as you."

"You're gay too?!" Another hesitant nod. Feliciano gasped. "I hope you won't be bullied too!"

Scoff. "You saw what I did to that guy earlier, right?" Rapid nod. The larger humphed. "There you go." A blond brow suddenly quirked. "And what's up with that 'Ve' you were about to say before you were interrupted?"

"Oh...that?" Crimson ignited his face as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "...It's a verbal tic I've had since I was little. It—with 'la', 'li', 'le', or 'lo'—actually is the plural direct object pronoun version of 'you' in Italian, but I say it no matter what even if it doesn't make sense to say it." A giggle slipped out. "I can't help it."

A slow nod was given. "I see..." A black vehicle abruptly caught the blond's eye, him heading towards it. Upon realizing the other wasn't following, he stopped in his tracks, impatience coloring his face as he turned back. "What are you waiting for?"

"Ve?! What are you talking about?!" Limpid brown eyes popped out of their skull.

The fulvous face-palmed. "We're going to my house!" Upon seeing the question marks floating in hazel hues, he huffed. "That AP Chemistry project is due in two weeks so we might as well get started today!"

"Oh right!" Running after the blond, the brunet joined him, entering the passenger side of the vehicle.

Ludwig sighed. Are having friends always this difficult?!

* * *

"Whoa West! Who do you have here?"

Upon opening the door to his house, the owner was greeted with the sight of a man bearing red eyes and white hair as well as pale skin standing straight at the entrance, crimson hues drifting over to the person who stood beside the fulvous.

The addressed huffed, harrumphing. "Bruder!" Shaking his head, he turned to his companion. "This is my older brother Gilbert."

"The awesome Gilbert for your information!" The platinum corrected, hands on his hips. "Bow down before my awesomeness!" Ignoring the glare shot his way, crimson hues flicked back to the guest, a slasher smile crossing a pale face. "Oh you lucky dog West! You bagged yourself a hottie on your first day!"

A blond brow twitched. "Bruder...Feliciano is a guy."

"So?" Arms were crossed, lips twisted in an obscene smirk. "Hot is hot, whether the person is a guy or a girl!"

Eyes narrowed into slits. "BRUDER!"

"Kesesesese!" Evil cackling followed as the elder turned to the auburn, offering a hand. "The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt at your service!" Mock courteous bow.

A bright grin flashed across the blithe's face as he accepted that hand. "Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas!"

"Oh he's mine!" A not-so-nice glint shone in scarlet depths as the grip became just a bit too tight...

...only to be broken off by a certain little brother of his. "Bruder!" Ludwig glared. "Feliciano is here so we can work on our AP Chemistry project together!"

"Sure, sure..." Red eyes were rolled.

The brunet beamed. "It's true! You know, we're frien—"

"Oh hon hon hon! What brings you here Feli?"

"It's so nice to see you Feli! Fu so so so so!"

A man possessing bright emerald hues and chocolate hair and another with flowing flaxen tresses—a beard on his face—appeared from within the house...questionable smiles on their faces.

For some reason, those questionable smiles went unnoticed by Feliciano as he launched himself into their arms, trapping both in an impossibly tight hug. "Toni! Francis!"

"You know them?" Both German brothers simultaneously asked, confused.

The French snickered. "Why of course I know Feli! I practically grew up with him!"

"Same here!" The Spaniard seconded. "Him and his older brother in fact!"

Red eyes became mischievous. "I see..." He went up to the two, arms spread wide. "The three of us—the awesome me, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, and Francis Bonnefoy—met at the college near here and became instant best friends! In fact, the awesome us formed the Bad Touch Trio!" Arrogant laughter. "Awesome, huh?"

"Wow..." Stars replaced limpid brown eyes, twinkling brightly.

Gilbert chuckled. "I know, right? It's just that awesome!" Another slasher smile suddenly crossed his face. "But you can join our group too, Feli." Smirk. "'Bad Touch Tetrad' has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" A yellow chick spontaneously popped out from the platinum's hat, peeping. "The awesome Gilbird wants you to join too!"

"I always wanted both brothers..." A little-too-wide grin crossed the Hispanic's lips.

The fulvous's lips quirked. "You are indeed one of the best fish in the sea—"

"Ahem." All attention snapped onto blue eyes which narrowed, a dark aura surrounding him as he stalked up to the brunet, snatching his wrist. "I'm bringing Feliciano to my room now."

Wolf whistle. "Wow you work fast West!" Lascivious lick.

"Naughty, naughty..." A perverted smirk crossed the French's face.

Same with the Spanish. "Let me join in!"

"SIE PERVERSEN!" A deep crimson ignited Ludwig's features as he glared murder at the three. "We're going to be working on our project and nothing else!" He proceeded to stomp up the stairs, a completely confused Italian in tow.

Francis chuckled. "Sure, sure..."

"Hey Gilbert, what did Ludwig just say in German?" Question marks floated in Antonio's eyes.

Shrug. "'You perverts.'" Evil laughter. "Not that he's wrong!"

Even more evil laughter followed.

* * *

"Ugh. Sorry about him."

Both were currently lying on the blond's bed, the clicking of keys echoing in the air as they typed on their laptops. Of course, a certain someone felt the need to apologize for his sibling's not-so-chivalrous behavior.

Vargas waved a hand in a placating manner. "It's fine!" Bemusement suddenly entered hazel hues. "Why does Gilbert call you 'West' anyways?"

"Who knows?" Who knows indeed?

Feliciano shrugged it off, beaming brightly. "Your brother is really awesome!"

"Yes, he is..." A fond smile graced normally hardened features...which couldn't help but draw limpid brown eyes in; it sure was beautiful.

A fond smile of his own graced the blithe's lips. "My fratello is pretty awesome too."

"Fratello?" Confused.

Realization dawned on the auburn. "Oh! That means 'brother' in Italian!" Sheepish rubbing of the neck. "I figured you must have been calling Gilbert 'brother' since 'bruder' sounds a lot like brother!"

"Oops, sorry about that." Red tinted the fulvous's cheeks.

A bright smile was flashed. "It's okay!" A sigh escaped his lips as a sudden thought came to his mind. "You know, what Roderich gave us to research is so fitting!"

"Fitting? How?" A blond brow was quirked.

The addressed gestured to them both. "The Seebeck Effect happens when hot and cold come together to make electricity, the two being opposites like us!" A happy sigh left his lips. "Something wonderful will come out of our friendship! I just know it!"

"I see..." Ludwig was no less confused. Something suddenly occurred to the fulvous. "Oh crap! I need to get a notebook! We need to take some written notes!" He looked conflicted. "But I'll lose precious time—"

A hand suddenly flashed out, snatching the laptop from the tawny's lap. "Just get it! Leave this to me!" Both hands proceeded to move across the keyboards of both devices, each one moving skillfully and rapidly. "I'm ambidexterous so there are no problems!" Salute.

"Right hand, not left." The words were said far less harshly this time around.

Nervous chuckling. "Whoops!" Right-hand salute.

"That's better." Lips quirked up.

As he was scrummaging through his backpack... "It's the least I can do as your senior, seeing as I'm older than yo—"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The elder was suddenly brought into a choke hold, crimson combusting on the younger's face as he tightened his arms around the other's neck. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO REPEAT THAT?!"

Rapid shaking of the head. "Ve-ve-ve-ve!"

"That's what I thought." He release his grip, humphing. After several seconds, he shot a concerned glance at the hazel. "Did I hurt you?"

Another rapid shake of the head. "N-No. I've had worse!"

"I'm sorry about that." Guilt clouded azure orbs. "I don't want to be another of your bullie—"

Those words died in his throat as lithe arms wrapped around his frame, a head of brown hair nuzzling into his chest. "You aren't like my bullies at all; you're my friend, my first friend in fact!"

"Y-You..." It was a miracle upon miracles he did not spontaneously explode. For real.

Wow. Feliciano is...so warm.

* * *

"Hey fratello! I brought my friend over!"

They were at Feliciano's house this time, a few days having passes since the visit to Ludwig's. A man who appeared similar to his companion except having his hair several shades darker, his curl on the right side, and bearing an olive complexion greeted them as the door was opened. Turns out the guest would be meeting his friend's older brother. Well, since said friend was so kind, his brother must not be all that different, right?

Right?! "What the heck stupid little brother of mine?! Why did you bring a stupid Macho Potato over?!" Guess not.

"Lovino! Ludwig's the friend I've been telling you about!" The so-called 'stupid little brother' pouted before turning to the blond, beaming brightly. "He's my fratello Lovino Vargas!"

The fulvous offered a hand in a polite gesture. "Hallo. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. It's nice to meet you."

"Humph. I hate Germans." Of course, that hand was refused.

Frown. "FRATELLO!" Crying out in an uncharacteristic display of frustration, Feliciano turned, making his way toward the stairs. "Come on Ludwig, we need to start on our AP Chemistry project!"

"J-Ja." The addressed made to join the other—

—only for fingers to clutch onto his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Fratellino, I need to talk to this Macho Potato for a while." At the skeptical glance shot his way, the elder huffed. "I won't do anything to him. I promise."

"...Okay." And then he was gone.

As the door closed, emerald orbs subsequently hardened even further as they bore into blue. "Do you know why I don't like you?"

"Because I'm German?" Well, that seemed like the obvious answer.

Harsh snicker. "You wish." A fire ignited in jade depths. "I don't like you because you look so much like that brat who broke Feliciano's heart!"

"Brat?!" A mouth dropped. "What in the world are you talking about?!"

A scowl crossed the irate's face. "Don't play dumb! You look so much like him you _must_ be him!"

"There are people who resemble others closely out there you know!" The accused went on the defensive. "They don't have to be related or even from the same place!"

Lovino couldn't argue that. "...Fine." Of course, that anger was quick to return as he jabbed a finger into the blond's chest. "You better not be just like _him_ or else I'll rip out your intestines and dangle them in front of you as I strangle the life out of you with them!"

"...O-Okay." That was more than just a little plain disturbing.

How can someone who's so mean to his little brother be so overprotective towards that same little brother at the same time?!

* * *

"Sorry about my fratello!"

After that 'talk', Ludwig had joined his friend in his room, appearing more than a little haunted as he sat down beside the brunet on the bed.

Of course that brunet felt a pressing need to apologize for a certain older brother's actions. The blond shook his head. "It's fine." Concern suddenly lit up in azure orbs as they flicked toward brown. "Feliciano...who is that person who broke your heart?"

"Oh...that's what fratello was talking about?" Bangs shaded hazel hues at the nod he received. A shaky sigh escaped trembling lips as legs were pulled to a quivering chest, a head tucked into knees. "Since you're my friend...I'll tell you." The tremors had yet to cease, only increasing in intensity as the listener had to strain to hear what was to be said. "When I was in the fourth grade...there was this guy with blond hair and blue eyes...kinda like yours." Distressed brown eyes peeked up for a moment before retracting into their hiding place. "Anyways...I think he was younger than me and was in the third grade. I never knew his name since he never told me and I never saw his name under any pictures of him...but he always called himself 'Holy Roman Empire'. He always chased after me, saying 'Become one with the Holy Roman Empire! Become one with the Holy Roman Empire!' and I was always like 'NOOO~!'" A strangely nostalgic smile crossed the melancholic's lips as he slightly raised his head while talking. "Actually, he started off as one of my bullies and kinda followed me around a lot but I fell for him all the same." Feliciano giggled. "I taught him how to draw, played with him, spent a lot of time with him..." He gave a content sigh. "...We had sleepovers and he even let me sleep with him during scary thunderstorms and made me pasta at times!"

A question floated in sapphire depths. "Made you pasta?!"

"Yeah! Holy Rome was talented and could cook pretty well as well as being really smart!" However, the bright beaming faded at what the speaker had to say next. "But one day..." The recaller curled into the tightest of balls as misery overtook him. "...Holy Rome said he had to leave for a very long time. Before he left, we gave each other parting gifts; I gave him my favorite deck brush I always used and Holy Rome gave me a kiss on the lips." Sobs could be heard coming from the distressed. "He promised he would write to me every day and I eagerly waited for his letters but..." Brown eyes peeked up, filled with tears. "...it's been eight years."

Realization dawned on the fulvous. "And he hasn't sent you even one."

"...Sì." The streams poured out in a violent deluge. "I never got even one letter!" And the brunet was back to being a ball. "I couldn't write to him since I—and even he—didn't know where he'd be going!" The ball suddenly unfurled, clinging onto the larger's chest. "I don't know what happened to him Ludwig! I don't know if he forgot about me, lives in a place with no postal service, is hospitalized, or even dead!"

Large arms closed over the smaller frame between them. "Feliciano..."

"And that's when he was labeled 'the fag'." Both sets of eyes snapped up, taking in enraged emerald and a much more sympathetic shade belonging to a certain Spaniard who stood right beside the first as the door had been swung open. "There were some kids who witnessed that kiss." Lovino snarled. "Let's just say the people here are not the most accepting of homosexual relationships and in turn their kids aren't either." A fist clenched. "I bet you can guess what happened next Macho Potato." Spat.

Antonio chose that moment to cut in. "The news spread around the school pretty fast. Practically everyone started to bully poor Feli."

"We weren't even in the same school as fratellino anymore, so we couldn't stop the bullying with our own hands." A fire blazed on in green orbs. "We tried to contact Feliciano's teachers countless times about the bullying but the response was always the same; 'the children are only looking out for their own kind by telling him what's right and wrong, by trying to correct his wrongful behavior. Tough love they say.'" Snort. "Tough love my a—"

A hand clasped onto his shoulder, cutting him off. "We even threatened to tell the media but the only thing that did was prevent Feli from being expelled for his orientation; freedom of speech and whatnot was used to justify the bullying." Those kind hues narrowed. "Nothing could excuse such senseless, irrational cruelty though." Eyes became slits. " _Nothing_."

"We couldn't switch into another elementary school since there aren't any within a fifty mile radius." The elder brother continued, growls leaving his lips as he did so. "Same with middle schools, high schools, and senior high schools." Fists looked ready to beat something in. "We can't afford to move far away so we were forced to stay here." A feral snarl tore from the older sibling's throat. "THOSE GODDAMNED HOMOPHOBES!"

The Spanish shook his head. "Poor Feli has had to deal with this for so many years, with so much physical and verbal abuse."

"But the verbal abuse was always the worst." All eyes snapped onto the mentioned as he spoke. "'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'...whoever wrote that is the greatest liar there was and ever will be." Dead eyes stared at the other three present. "Words hurt a lot. Physical wounds will heal with simple treatment, but wounds inflicted by words may never recover."

The Hispanic scratched his chin, eyes sympathetic. "Yes, that's sadly true..."

"What made things worse is that brat who started all this never even tried to help fratellino out!" Lovino roared. "He caused the whole mess by kissing Feliciano in the presence of others yet won't even own up to it!" Sneer. "At least he could have written an apology and words of reassurance but _no_." Blazing emerald orbs snapped onto the blond, eyes narrowed. "You see why I hate that guy?"

The German gave a reluctant nod. "...Ja."

"Humph." The atmosphere was a bit too dark for anyone's liking at that moment.

Quick! Need a change of subject! "What are you doing here anyways Toni?"

"Why I'm here on an outing with your precious big brother!" What a welcome change of subject.

For most. "Listen you pompous jerk." A scowl twisted the insulter's face as he jabbed a finger into the Spaniard's chest, shooting daggers. However, none of that could hope to deter the deep crimson which had ignited his face. "The only reason I let you in is because we're unfortunately partners for that science project out professor assigned us!" That chest was repeatedly jabbed. "You wouldn't be here otherwise!"

"Oh! That's just like us!" It was though there had not been tears flowing, not been any misery present as that dazzling grin took over, Feliciano beaming as he hugged a large arm to himself. "All of us have to do science projects that will be due soon!"

Jade eyes rolled. "Yeah, yeah..." Their owner turned to face his partner. "Come on Antonio, we need to go to the library to look for some textbooks. You know, for research material."

"Of course Lovino! Let's go!" Just before they actually left, the Spanish peeked into the door to the younger brother's room once more, a bright smile on his face. "Bye Feli! Bye Ludwig!"

Both waved back, once far more eager than the other. "Addio Toni!"

"...Tschüss." And then he was gone. The fulvous sighed. "We have to get to work now." He dug into the bag he brought with him, pulling out a laptop and a notebook.

The Italian did the same. "Yeah let's—" The grumbling of his stomach cut him off, a blush coming to his cheeks. "Whoops! It's looks like I'm a little hungry! I'll make some pasta!"

"Feliciano, that would take too—" The utter _desperation_ swirling in seemingly happy hues instantly changed Ludwig's mind, him sighing. The poor guy was still upset from earlier. "...Fine."

Bright beaming. "YAY! SONO COSÌ FELICE!" The blithe all but skipped out the door, deers jealous on how much prancing he did. "I'm make you some too!"

Huff. "I've never had pasta befor—"

"THERE'S A FIRST FOR EVERYTHING!" Too late.

Blue eyes were rolled. "That guy..."

The next few hours were spent with the blond gathering research, the brunet in the kitchen. That was when it began; a melodious voice drifted in from the closed door, the tantalizing aromas that were wafting in more than enough to attract anyone within miles, even those who supposedly cannot smell. Curiosity piqued, the guest wandered out of the host's room, silently shutting the door before quietly approaching the stairs. What he saw from his perch warmed a hardened heart; a happy Italian could be seen dancing about, adorning an apron and chef hat as he made himself busy at the stove, stirring ragù in one pan—Alfredo simmering in another—with unmatchable vigor as meatballs were sautéed, noodles boiling in a pot. Wow was that beautiful. A fond smile could not help but make its way onto his face...

"Ciao Ludwig!" And it looks like he had been caught. The chef bounded over, a brilliant grin on his face as he approached the fulvous. "I made some Fettuccine Alfredo and spaghetti!" The cook dashed back to the cookware, emptying the contents into four plates faster than the speed of light. "It's ready! Wash your hands and eat!" Complying, the blond was greeted by the sight of golden strands smothered in crimson sauce topped with savory meats in two dishes and long strips and more of that savory meat coated in a white condiment in the other pair, one of each in front of both.

Blue eyes widened in shock. "...These look really good."

"Just try them!" Forks were stuck in each, Feliciano beaming as he plopped into his own seat, slurping up the strands of both like an oxygen-deprived beast gasping for air. "DELIZIOSO!"

Being far more conscientious than his not-so-reserved companion, Ludwig slowly grabbed the utensil from the crimson strings, slowly placing them into his mouth. The absolute explosion of flavors was definitely not expected. "Köstlich!"

"Does that mean 'delicious'?" Nod. The blithe beamed brightly. "YAY!"

What happened next was definitely _not_ expected. "FELICIANO!" The shower of kisses raining onto the larger was _DEFINITELY_ not expected, lithe arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

"GRAZIE! GRAZIE!" The shower had yet to relent, only increasing in duration and intensity. Ludwig was about to explode in three...two...one.

Boom. Boom! BOOM! KABOOM!

* * *

"Did you have any childhood love interests?"

A week later, the two found themselves back at the blond's house, all alone—thank goodness—as they worked on their laptops. During that time, the pair had grown closer and closer, becoming practically inseperable despite being almost complete opposites. They learned more and more about each other's hopes and ambitions, getting to know each other far better. They also helped each other; while Feliciano toured Ludwig around the school, Ludwig kept bullies off Feliciano's tail. By the end of that span of time, it was like they had known each other for years instead of days. Ah, what a nice week. Too bad much of it had been dedicated to that report. Well, it _was_ due in a few days...

That question was definitely _not_ expected. And was definitely out-of-the-blue. Even with them having spent so much time together. A blond brow quirked. "Why are you asking me this Feliciano?"

"You already know mine." A shrug was offered. "So it's only fair if I know yours."

How was he supposed to explain this?! "...I don't remember much from my childhood; I was involved in a car crash and got amnesia."

"OH GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?!" The German suddenly found his personal space invaded as a certain someone sat on his lap, pressing a hand to his forehead. That's the other thing; over that week, Ludwig started noticing some...aspects about his elder: those long brown lashes, those large limpid brown eyes, that long curl sticking from brown locks, that cheerful voice, that bright smile which was almost always present, that slim frame that was three inches shorter and much thinner than his own, the pleasant warmth emitting from that frame, the amount of energy present as the brunet bounded about...so much. What was happening to him?! Whatever it was, he had to hide it.

And fast. Rough shove. "That happened when I was nine!"

"V-Ve...Ludwig..." And then he realized what he just did; the auburn had been pushed onto the ground, tears filling hazel hues as a watery gaze stared at the one responsible.

OH CRAP! That shove was a little _too_ rough. "ES TUT MIR LEID!"

"V-Ve...it's fine!" Feliciano cried out as he made to get up...only to fall back down, rubbing at his head. "OWW!"

Guilt could not even _begin_ to describe what the blond was feeling at what he had unintentionally done. "I have a first aid kit in the attic! I'll get it right now!"

"Ma Ludwig—" Too late; he had already dashed off. Seriously, the first aid kit was not necessary; the injury wasn't bad at all! It only hurt a little! But that was one of the things Feliciano really liked about his younger; despite being all tough and harsh on the outside, he really was soft. That was something he really admired, amongst other things: those endless blue eyes, that slicked-back blond hair which looked so cute when put down, that deep commanding voice, that huge frame which was three inches taller yet much wider than his own, that strength which was evident in every fiber of the man's being, those strong muscles, how protective he could be...and so much more. Just what could it be? Whatever it was, Feliciano wanted more. Hopefully it turns out better than in the past...

Several long minutes ticked by until half an hour had passed. What was taking the blond so long?! Already feeling much better, the brunet picked himself up, rushing out the door of his friend's room. "Ludwig?! LUDWIG?!" Limpid brown eyes caught sight of an opened latched in the ceiling, quick legs instantly taking him over to it, clambering up the steps of the extracted ladder. "Ludwig?! What's the—" And then he saw; the fulvous stood there as though trapped in an invisible block of ice, frozen over with first-aid kit in hand...and another object as well. Hazel hues widened beyond belief. "Ludwig, why do you have—"

"Feliciano...I did have a childhood love interest." The addressed began as though in a trance. "This person was in the fourth grade while I was in the third." No. "I thought this person was a girl when I first saw them...only to actually be a boy." No. No. "I still thought this person was beautiful despite being male and pursued him." No. No. No. "At first, I bullied him because I didn't know how to express my feelings. I also followed him around a lot." No. No. No. No. "However, we became closer anyways as he taught me how to draw, played with me, and spent a lot of time with me." No! No! No! No! "We had sleepovers and I even let him sleep with me during thunderstorms and made him pasta at times." NO! NO! NO! NO! "And before I had to leave, he gave me this deck brush..." He glanced at the second object in hand. "...and I gave him a—"

Gasp. "—A kiss."

"Yeah." The trance had yet to be broken, persisting. "I was far too shy to ever give out my actual name, so I called myself Holy Roman Empire...and the name of my first love is—"

Tears spelt out. "Feliciano Vargas, am I right?!"

"Yes..." It was at that moment the trance was broken, blue eyes widening into saucers at the sight of the streams pouring out of limpid brown eyes. "Feliciano, I—"

The unimaginable then happened; Feliciano ran off, tears flying in his wake as he bawled loudly.

* * *

"Let me in! Please!"

As soon as Feliciano had fled from Ludwig's house, the latter immediately followed, taking certain things with him as he did so. Crap! What had he just said earlier?! Why did he say it?! Why did he have to be _him_ out of all guys with blond hair and blue eyes?! Why did he have to be the one to break Feliciano's heart and cause so much suffering for him?! Just why?!

Luckily, they lived only a mile apart; Ludwig was in no condition to drive. Guess who greeted him when he pounded on the door to Feliciano's house? "YOU STUPID CONNIVING MORONIC BRAIN-DEAD HEARTLESS DISGUSTING GERMAN JERK!" It was the overprotective older brother who had a mouth dirtier than the most fetid of dumps! Despite being a full four inches taller and much more bulky, the blond couldn't help but take a step back at the utter _rage_ burning in green eyes. A hand fisted into the flaxen's shirt, the guy brought face to face with emerald flames. "I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FISHY ABOUT YOU THE MOMENT I FIRST SAW YOU! YOU LYING B—"

"Lovino, calm down." A hand placed itself on the addressed's shoulder.

That did _nothing_ to abate the irate's fury. "LISTEN HERE ANTONIO FERNÁNDEZ CARRIEDO—"

"No, _you_ listen here Lovino Vargas." Normally warm verdant hues were serious, shocking the enraged into silence, shocking him into dropping that shirt. Those hardened hues were then turned to the blond, not softening one bit. "You better have a good explanation as to why you're here."

Knuckles could be heard cracking as two sets of footsteps could be heard approaching. "Yes, you better." Francis snarled.

"That was _so_ not awesome West." Gilbert glared. So _that's_ where Bad Touch was, huh?

That's beside the point though. Azure orbs only became more and more desperate. "Please let me through! I need to talk to—"

"WHAT?! TO CAUSE _MORE_ DAMAGE?!" Lovino was out-of-control once more, having to be restrained by three people. Not that that stopped him. "YOU ALREADY BROKE MY LITTLE BROTHER'S HEART ONCE! HE DOESN'T NEED HIS HEART BROKEN AGAIN!"

Another set of emerald orbs narrowed. "I agree with that."

"Please let me explain myself!" And for the next several minutes, he did just that.

Three sets of eyes reflected their owners' obvious distrust in those words. However... "What West is saying is the truth; I can vouch for it." ...red eyes held understanding. Their possessor turned to the others present. "And I'm not just saying this because I'm West's older brother. Let him pass."

"...Fine." Antonio, Francis, and Lovino—yes Lovino—stepped aside, allowing the one they has previously barred entry. The latter's fist clenched. "But if you _ever_ —"

Ludwig was already gone.

* * *

"...Feliciano?"

The sight that Ludwig was met with was simply awful; his precious brunet had his head in his knees, sobs wracking his frame. The scene was utterly heart-wrenching, the usually happy person so miserable...

Dead—wait dead?!—brown eyes looked up, blood-red from all the heavy crying. "...Ludwig?"

"Feliciano..." One step. Two steps. Three. Four. Five. The flaxen slowly inched forward, making his way to his beloved... "GO AWAY! JUST GO!" ...who just so happened to bolt up at that moment, making to run away once more—

"FELICIANO!"

—only for his feet to slip up beneath him, the ground rapidly approaching him as he tripped. Falling, falling; the brunet shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the impact...only for it to never come. "Che cosa?!" He opened them, taking in the sight of a bulky pair of arms holding him up. In any other circumstance, Feliciano would have been overjoyed but now...

"We need to talk! Hear me out! Please!" Bulky arms tightened around him, their owner embracing the hazel closer.

Sniffle. "What's there to talk about? How you had basically abandoned me for eight years, not writing a single letter to me even though you promised you would?" Brown eyes became bitter. "How because of the kiss you gave me, I was ruthlessly bullied for eight years with no one able to or willing to help me?" Bangs hid dead brown eyes. The distressed attempted to shake his captor off only to fail as he held fast, desperately wanting no _needing_ the Italian to stay. Realizing fleeing was futile, the hazel at last ceased to struggle, unable to meet his friend's eyes as he spoke. "What's there to talk about? Why did you pretend—"

"I DIDN'T PRETEND!" That one sentence, that one screamed sentence caused brown eyes to widen into saucers as their owner's chin was taken in two fingers, forced to meet blazing sapphire fires. "I'll tell you what happened." Those eyes softened as those fingers were taken away. "...You see, my parents divorced when I started the third grade, my mother having custody over me while my father had custody over Gilbert. The reason I had to leave back then was because my father finally won custody over me and I would have to go to Germany since he lived there." Blue eyes were no longer able to meet brown. "My mother was furious and as she was driving me to the airport she—" Wetness gathered in azure orbs, flowing down as tears. "...she didn't see or didn't care that the light had turned green, remaining in place as another car drove our way and...crashed straight into us, sending us flying." A thick frame trembled terribly. "Everyone in the other car was alright, but...I sustained horrible injuries to the head...and my mother was killed." Those tremors only became more and more powerful. "I was rushed to the hospital and was immediately sent to the ER. I was lucky to survive...but I forgot everything that had occurred in my life before the moment I woke up." He held his head in his hands. "I wasn't lying when I said I got amnesia."

Caramel depths became sad. "Ludwig..."

"It's all true." Both eyes snapped up as the door abruptly opened, three people entering the room. The albino went to sit beside his younger sibling, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Shortly after the incident, our father received a call regarding West's condition and we took the first flight from Germany to there." A fist clenched. "I had to see my precious little brother as soon as possible, I needed to know he was alright." Nails dug into his palms. "Imagine my utter shock and misery when he didn't even recognize his awesome older brother, staring at me and our father as though we were strangers." Tears slipped out. "It was unbearable! He only looked confused as we attended our mother's funeral, not knowing anyone there despite being all relatives!" Those fists shook. "We had to get back to Germany as soon as possible but West was only scared as though we were out to abduct him when we were his brother and father!" Guilt flooded blue eyes, unable to meet anyone in the room. Despite that, Gilbert continued. "Luckily West didn't forget any places, what he learned in school, how to eat, and whatnot; he just forgot every person he had ever met...so we didn't have to teach him everything over again." Like that's any consolation. "It took him _forever_ to remember who our dad and I were. In fact, he would not respond to his own name. That's why I started calling him 'West'; somehow, Ludwig responded to that...and the nickname stuck."

Antonio was frozen in utter shock. "...No way."

"I cannot believe all of this is fact!" Francis shook his head. "That's just too awful!"

Even Lovino was not left unaffected. "I can't believe the Macho Potato had to go through that..."

"OH LUDWIG!" Feliciano was the worst off as he wrapped his arms around the blond, sobbing loudly into the broad chest. "I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING UPSET WITH YOU! WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH IS SO AWFU—"

A finger was put to his lips, silencing him. "You don't need to apologize Feliciano." A fond smile crossed a normally hardened face. "I got through it all thanks to bruder and vati." Chestnut locks were stroked affectionately. "I just wish that incident had never happened..." The hand dropped as blue eyes were scrunched closed. "Not only would my mother still be alive, I would have never forgotten yo—"

"No 'what if's." It was the brunet's turn to place a finger to lips, a fond smile crossing his lips this time around. "All that matters is that you're here now." Brown eyes softened. "And I hope your mother is resting in peace."

Bulky arms returned the embrace. "...Danke. On both accounts." Blue eyes opened once more, foreign emotions swirling wildly within them. "You know, when I first saw you those eight years ago, I was in awe. Your bright smile drew me in, your warm aura compelled me. Even when I found out you're a guy I was no less attracted to you." A hand carded through brown locks. "I enjoyed every moment I had spent with you, enjoyed chasing, drawing, playing, spending time, having those sleepovers, sleeping with you when there were thunderstorms, and making pasta for you." A chuckle left his lips. "Although I begged my mother to never say my name when you came over, telling her to call me 'Holy Rome' and hid all my papers that had my name on them." A large hand cupped a soft cheek. "It was so much fun."

"Oh Ludwig." Lithe arms tightened their grip on the larger frame. "I had so much fun too! Although I didn't like the chasing, I enjoyed drawing, playing, spending time, having those sleepovers, and sleeping with you when there were thunderstorms too as well as eating the pasta you made for me!" Tears of another kind slipped out. "I missed you so much!"

The other cheek was cupped as well. "I'm here now, and I won't ever leave again."

"I wouldn't be able to survive it if you did!" Tears of the first kind immediately returned. "I love you!"

A mouth dropped open in complete shock. "...You love me?!"

"Yes!" A rapid nod was given. "I love you as both Holy Rome and Ludwig! I love all sides of you!" Tears poured in torrents, sobs tearing through uncontrollably. "I love you so much!" No reply. The brunet panicked at the lack of response, anxiety swirling in tumultuous depths. "Ludwig? Ludwig?!" A whole deluge came down. "So you don't lov—"

Those words were swallowed up as lips crashed into his own, brown eyes widening beyond belief at the action. Half-lidded cerulean gazed into shell-shocked hazel upon pulling apart. "I love you too. I've always loved you...both then and now."

"HELLO! DID YOU FORGET WE WERE HERE!" The pair snapped apart, swiveling to face a certain four—amusement on three of them while anger was on the fourth.

A hand clasped onto the exclaimer's shoulder. "Lovino, be happy for them." Antonio sighed before directing verdant hues to the two, smiling. "Congratulations."

"Oh love is beautiful, is it not?" Francis swept a hand over his eyes, bawling in a melodramatic fashion.

Gilbert snickered. "Oh you lucky dog West! You bagged a hottie for yourself for sure this time around!"

"BRUDER!" Combust!

Giggle. "Why thank you!"

"Uh...listen Feliciano." All attention snapped onto Lovino as he continued to speak. "If you really love Ludwig this much, love him to the ends of the earth, love him to the point you would die for him...then I will cherish him like he's my very own even though he's the Macho Potato." Blush. "For my precious little brother."

Grin. "Yes I do."

"Then welcome to the family..." The speaker looked up, staring into azure orbs. "...Ludwig."

The addressed smiled, giving a respectful bow. "Thank you so much."

"Come on, what are we standing here for?! Let's get out!" The platinum, Spanish, and elder Italian stared at the French as he grabbed the knob, making to close the door. "We've intruded long enough!"

Antonio shrugged. "We'll be leaving now lovebirds!"

"Like I said you're a lucky dog West!" Gilbert cackled.

Lovino shrugged. "Just be careful you two." And then they were gone.

"I'm glad everyone approves!" The once again blithe beamed, nuzzling further into the broad chest he rested against.

Ludwig smiled. "So do I." A sudden thought flashed past, realization dawning on him. "We have to continue working on that AP Chemistry report! It's due in a few days!"

"You're right!" Brown eyes widened into saucers. "I need to get my lapto—" His backpack was nowhere to be found. The brunet suddenly remembered what happened earlier. "Oh crap! I must have left my bag in your pla—"

A rummaging sound cut the panicking off, the aforementioned backpack coming from Ludwig's own. "...Here."

"GRAZIE! GRAZIE!" Another shower of kisses rained on the German.

And once again, multiple explosions followed. "FELICIANO!"

* * *

"Let's give a round of applause everyone."

It was that fated day. The fated day when all those reports were due in that torturous class...and apparently they had to be presented in front of everyone. A certain pair was up next. Guess who?

Once the—forced—clapping had ceased, the Austrian cleared his throat. "Beilschmidt and Vargas, you both are up." You guessed it!

"Yes sir!" Left—no right-hand salute.

Upon reaching the front of the class, Ludwig began. "The Seebeck Effect is a phenomenon in which a temperature difference between two dissimilar electrical conductors or semiconductors produces a voltage difference between the two substances."

"Hot and cold essentially come together to create electricity." Feliciano seconded. And then the two continued, going into the detailed specifics of all the processes involved, equations, and whatnot for the next thirty minutes.

The literal closeness of the pair did _not_ go unnoticed. "Ugh. Why are those two standing so close to each other?!"

"Didn't you hear?! The new kid is also a fag!"

"Oh my god! Why are the good men always either taken or gay?! Eww!"

"So we have two queers standing right next to each other?! Gross!"

"Run away! We're going to catch their gay!"

A meter stick was repeatedly beaten on the board. "EVERYONE! STOP BEING SO DISRESPECTFU—"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP ALREADY?!" All mouths dropped, all eyes gluing onto the furious blond as he had dropped his papers, fist smashing into a palm. "SO WHAT IF FELICIANO AND I ARE GAY?! SO WHAT IF WE'RE DATING?! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT! WE GAYS ARE HUMAN BEINGS TOO SO TREAT US LIKE THEM! IF ANY OF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH FELICIANO AGAIN OR SPEAK EVEN ONE SYLLABLE OF SLANDER, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" Knuckles were cracked as death glares were shot at each and every insolent student, wishing the worst of the deaths on them.

Silence. Utter. Silence. Well, no one wants to mess with a hulking 5'11" angry German after all. The teacher smiled, shaking his head. "Thank you for that Beilschmidt. That was very much needed." Amethyst eyes glared at the mass of homophobic adolescents before their owner sighed, clapping his hands twice. "That was a very nice report you both. Turn it in to the front and return to your seats. Let's give a round of applause everyone." No one obeyed. Eh, that's better than having no-so-subtle jabs directed at you. As the two turned their back to him upon complying to his instructions, the Edelstein smirked. "Congratulations on getting together by the way. I'm proud."

"Aww! Thank you Roderich!" The brunet sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

A blush ignited the fulvous's cheeks. "T-Thank you so much."

As the pair returned to their seats hand-in-hand, no one said a thing. Who wants to be beaten up by a huge scary German after all?!

* * *

"Ve~! How the time flies!"

It was months since then. All bullying had ceased, courtesy of a certain German who turned an immense anger on any and all who so much as give a bad look to a certain Italian. The authorities could not do anything since they did not want any bad attention from the LGBTQIA community and were unable to prosecute that certain German in any manner as he never actually did anything wrong and once again, they didn't want any bad media attention. And so the two were free to show their love—respecting all PDA restrictions of course—as they held hands and gave each other looks of utmost affection even in front of everyone. Of course, any stink eyes were scared away by murderous blue glares, only softening at the sight of the limpid brown eyes belonging to his beloved.

And over those past months, so much had passed between the two; Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's, Valentine's Day, Feliciano's birthday—filled with platters of Italian and German origins including pasta and wurst—as well as St. Patrick's Day, Mother's Day—spent at one of their mother's graves—in addition to Memorial Day were celebrated with each other and their brothers plus the rest of Bad Touch, all having grown really close and even learning each other's languages. And yes, school had ended. Goodbye cruel place. Well, there was only one person both missed there; both went to the Austrian's room on the last day, exchanging tearful hugs and promises to visit from college. Yes, Ludwig and Roderich cried too.

And now it was summer vacation, blessed summer vacation. Feliciano was lying on the ground on the porch of Ludwig's house, watching the clouds passing by when a Dachshund, German Shepherd, and Golden Retriever tackled the brunet out of nowhere, rapidly licking at his face. "Blackie! Berlitz! Aster!" Seriously, those dogs would not stop slobbering over the auburn, covering him in drool. Feliciano was more of a cat person, but he has been brought to the other side thanks to Ludwig's influence. Hey, where _was_ Ludwig at the moment?!

"Uh...Feliciano?" Speak of the devil. The canines parted at their owner's voice, allowing the intended to lift himself up.

He beamed at the bright blue eyes he was met with. "Hallo Ludwig!"

"Here." A sanitized towel was offered to the hazel, said hazel using it to wipe off the saliva drenching his face.

A brilliant grin stretched across the blithe's lips. "Danke!"

"N-Nessun problema Feliciano." Flush. However, what the blond did next extended that flush to the rest of his body. "H-Here!"

A brown brow quirked. "My birthday was around two months ago." A large box had been offered to the auburn, confusing him.

"I-I know!" Azure orbs narrowed. However, the horrible trembling that had overtaken the normally stern person belied any notions of harshness, the red on his cheeks further detracting from that. "Just open it!" The package was subsequently shoved into the addressed's lap.

Shrugging, Feliciano did just that...and gasped at the contents. "These are!" Six stacks of envelopes resided within, each binded by red ribbons.

"D-During these last few months, I've been writing letters to you to make up for the eight years I haven't been, writing for each day missed to the best of my memories." Redder than rubies! "Each stack has 487 letters within, so there are 2922 total since two of those years were leap years." Tomatoes all over were jealous of him. "You don't have to read them but I just felt I owed all this to yo—" Squealing, the brunet suddenly captured the fulvous's lips in his own. The encased instantly stilled as a tongue made its way in, exploring every nook and cranny inside the crevice as he was rendered immobile. The organ stroked the corresponding muscle, attempting to elicit a response as it continued its invasion—which it did. A heated one at that. The caramel ran a hand over the larger's spine, smiling as a shiver coursed through the inflicted. Once the need for air became too great, the initiator broke the contact, grinning as he witnessed the blond's reaction who was covered in red from top to bottom, shell-shocked as his eyes bugged out of his skull. "F-Feliciano?!"

No one could have been happier than him right then. "THANK YOU! GRAZIE! DANKE!"

"F-Feliciano?!" Boom. Boom! BOOM! KABOOM! GRAND EXPLOSION! SUPERNOVA! BIG BANG!

The blithe turned, giggling as his hands were placed behind his back. "I'll cherish these forever! I love you so much Ludwig!"

"Feliciano..." Opposites. Complete opposites. That's what Feliciano and Ludwig were; yang and yin, sun and moon, day and night, hot and cold. Just how well can such opposites get along? "...Erinnere Ich werde immer liebe dich...mein Engel. Meine kostbare Liebhaber."

Bright beaming only became brighter as the addressed pounced, raining a shower of kisses all over his face. "Io sarò sempre ti amo troppo il mio angelo. Mio prezioso amante!"

Very, very well.

* * *

Translation:

•German: Was=What, Bruder=Brother, Sie Perversen=You perverts, Hallo=Hello, Ja=Yes, Tschüss=Bye, Köstlich=Delicious, Es tut mir leid=I'm sorry, vati=dad, Danke=Thank you, Erinnere Ich werde immer liebe dich=Remember I'll always love you, mein Engel=my angel, Meine kostbare Liebhaber=My precious lover

•Italian: Buongiorno a tutti=Good morning everyone, Ma=But, Ve=You (plural direct object pronoun version when combined with 'la', 'li', 'le', or 'lo'), Ciao=Hello, fratello=brother, fratellino=little brother, Sì=Yes, Addio=Bye, Sono così felice=I'm so happy, Delizioso=Delicious, Grazie=Thanks, Che cosa=What, Nessun problema=No problem, Io sarò sempre ti amo troppo il mio angelo=I'll always love you too my angel, Mio prezioso amante=My precious lover

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**

 


End file.
